Paciência
by Daijo-line
Summary: Ishida fez um presente para Orihime, porém não tem certeza se deve entregá-lo. Oneshot IshiHime


**Notas da História:**

Bleach e seus personagens não me pertecem, mas sim a Kubo Tite.

Essa fanfiction não tem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Paciência**

Ele estava sentado em um dos degraus da escadaria do colégio, sozinho como na maioria das vezes. As aulas daquele período já haviam terminado, porém Uryuu Ishida resolvera ficar um pouco mais na sala do grupo de costura e assim terminar um objeto que começara a coser há certo tempo.

Fazia alguns minutos desde que o jovem acabara seu intento, e movido por alguns pensamentos resolvera sentar-se ali. Ao seu lado, num degrau abaixo do que estava, jazia um pacote.

Movido por um impulso, o jovem Quincy, abriu o embrulho e dali tirou com cuidado, ao que parecia, um tecido na cor rosa. Movimentou nos dedos suavemente e foi possível distinguir a forma de uma blusa feminina, decorada com um simples bordado de uma flor acima da bainha, no lado direito.

Com carinho, apalpou o objeto desejando internamente que ele já tivesse pousado no corpo daquela para quem ele pretendia dar o agrado. De longe seus pensamentos eram devassos, nada disso. Aquilo era um desejo puro... Puro como os sentimentos que nutria por _ela_.

_Ela_. Tão doce e ingênua.

Qualidades que conseguiram conquistar o coração que ele já dera por congelado.

Fora assim... Com aquela ingenuidade, Inoue Orihime conseguira aquecer seu bloco de gelo.

Ishida levou o objeto próximo as suas narinas e constatou que ainda cheirava a tecido novo. Como gostaria que exalasse o perfume suave que ele sentia quando se aproximava dela. Atordoado soltou a blusa deixando-a cair sobre seu colo.

Desde que voltara da Soul Society não conseguia deixar os pensamentos longe da garota... Longe da sua beleza e seus modos. Mesmo sua razão lhe alertando que era impossível viver um romance com ela, seu coração insistia em trair-lhe.

Ele sentia-se totalmente impotente. Já não possuía mais seus poderes Quincy... E nunca poderia competir com Kurosaki Ichigo, quando se tratava dos sentimentos de Orihime.

Mesmo assim seu coração se aquecia toda a vez que a observava secretamente, quando ela vinha ao seu encontro com aquele sorriso que fazia seu coração vacilar, sempre que via a expressão bobamente sonhadora que ela adquiria às vezes... E até quando ele cosera com esmero aquela blusa.

Novamente Ishida tomou o objeto em suas mãos a fim de guardá-lo no pacote. Voltaria para casa e lá pensaria no melhor jeito de entregar o presente para Orihime.

Ainda não tinha a menor ideia do que dizer para ela assim que entregasse o agrado.

Seria melhor declarar seus sentimentos a ela de uma vez por todas e parar de sofrer por antecipação... Ou talvez entregar o objeto como o amigo que sempre fora e que sempre seria, afinal para que lutar em uma batalha que já estava perdida... Ou... Por que entregar a ela aquele simplório objeto? Onde estava com a cabeça quando resolvera dar-lhe aquilo?

Abruptamente, ergueu-se recolhendo sua bolsa escolar e, ainda segurando o tecido rosa, rumou direto para saída do colégio. Já no pátio apressou os passos, ciente que logo a sineta tocaria anunciando o inicio das aulas do outro período.

Porém no meio do caminho uma voz feminina o fez interromper o caminho.

- Ishida-kun... Ishida-kun...? – Imediatamente reconheceu a linda voz com a qual muitas vezes sonhara.

- Inoue-san. – disse ainda de costas.

A jovem alcançou-o, postando-se a sua frente. Uryuu sentiu outro vacilo do seu coração assim que ela sorriu-lhe. Não pode deixar de esboçar um sorriso contido, ao lembrar que minutos antes estava sentado na escada justamente refletindo nos efeitos que os simples gestos dela tinham sobre ele.

- Ishida-kun, o que ainda faz aqui? Pensei que uma hora dessas já estivesse em casa. – ponderou ela, colocando o dedo indicador no queixo mostrando-se pensativa.

- Eu estava no grupo de costura. – respondeu simplesmente. - Tinha que terminar algo. – Foi então que se lembrou do que carregava na mão direita.

Inconscientemente seus olhos recaíram sobre o objeto róseo amassado entre seus dedos, e os orbes da garota os acompanharam. De súbito ele olhou para ela... E Orihime mirou-o, confusa.

- O que é...? – indagou visivelmente curiosa.

- Bom... É apenas... Hum... – Sem saber realmente o que dizer, o Quincy estendeu o objeto.

Entendendo o silencioso recado, Inoue pegou o tecido amarrotado e segurando nas mangas da blusa, esticou os braços para admirar melhor.

- É linda Ishida-kun. – exclamou, com os olhos brilhando.

E mais uma vez o coração dele se aqueceu. As palavras de Orihime tocaram-lhe bem ali, no ponto que ele sempre tentava esquecer quando se via perto dela.

O estranho ritmo acelerado que seu coração adquirira no momento, proporcionava um irresistível desejo de contar-lhe sobre seus sentimentos. Talvez fosse a hora certa de dizer a ela...

- Deve ter feito com muito cuidado Ishida-kun, é... – Inoue pareceu por um momento distante. E assim que recobrou a atenção, seus olhos, Uryuu notou, haviam perdido o brilho. – Você vai dá-la para alguém...? É para Kuchiki-san não é...?

- Como? O que está dizendo Inoue-san? – Indagou o Quincy confuso. – Eu realmente vou dá-la a alguém... Mas Kuchiki-san? Não... – Gradualmente ele foi corando. Hesitou por um instante e antes que ela abrisse a boca com suposições erradas, adiantou-se a falar novamente. – Eu a costurei para você.

- Kuchiki-san vai gostar do presente... – ela murmurou, e Uryuu percebeu que a jovem não havia escutado o que ele dissera. – Eu acho que vou para casa e... Ishida-kun...? – sussurrou, quando as mãos dele postaram-se inesperadamente sobre seus ombros.

- Você me escutou, Inoue-san? – indagou ele mais vermelho que nunca, porém confiante. – Eu disse que a fiz para você.

Ela piscou os olhos algumas vezes, e logo sua face tornou-se rubra. Pouco a pouco um sorriso foi surgindo em seus lábios.

Como se tivesse sido repelido por uma descarga elétrica, Ishida afastou as mãos de Orihime, pendendo-as derrotadas.

- Desculpe... Eu... – murmurou, mas ela o interrompeu.

- Obrigada, Ishida-kun. – agradeceu, com uma expressão de entendimento no rosto. – Eu realmente gostei da blusa. – Seu sorriso era encorajador. – Tenho certeza que conseguirá fazer uma blusa muito mais bonita que essa para Kuchiki-san...

Ishida sentiu como se um peso afundasse em seu estômago. Por que Inoue não conseguia perceber que o presente fora feito _realmente_ para ela?

- Inoue-san, você entendeu errado... Eu não fiz essa blusa para...

- Eu tenho que ir, Ishida-kun. Está tarde. – Ela virou as costas rapidamente, não dando tempo de ele recomeçar a falar. – Obrigada pelo agrado.

O Quincy observou-a se afastar sem mexer nenhum músculo. Ficou parado ali vendo ela se distanciar, aspirando os resquícios do perfume suave que ainda permaneciam no ar fracamente.

Respirou fundo, e não conseguiu conter o riso. Deus como ela era singela!

Mas isso não o incomodava de fato... Ele gostava dela daquela maneira.

Assim que a jovem desapareceu de vista, Ishida recomeçou a caminhar. Estava um pouco desapontado com o ocorrido, mas não deixaria se abater. Perdera mais uma vez a oportunidade de se declarar para Orihime, no entanto recorreria a um ensinamento que sempre o ajudara a superar suas próprias barreiras.

"_Tudo na vida é conquistado com esforço e paciência"_

Ele não precisava ficar desesperado ou abatido. Ele amava Inoue Orihime e saberia esperar pelo momento certo.

**FIM**


End file.
